Current gesture-based authentication techniques retain credentialing gestures that can later be used to authenticate a user's identity. When a user wishes to logon or access some resource needing authentication, the user inputs authentication gestures in an attempt to authenticate himself or herself. These current techniques compare the retained credentialing gestures to the user's authentication gestures and, based on various criteria, authenticate or reject the user.
Retaining these credentialing gestures, however, introduces a security risk to the device or resource being accessed, such as a user's laptop or smartphone. If a malicious actor is able to access a device's memory, or in some way intercept a credentialing gesture, the malicious actor can input an authentication gesture matching that credentialing gesture, thereby allowing the malicious actor full use of the device or resource.